Apprentice And Something More
by use2b2t2
Summary: Hermione finally obtains an appreticeship with Professor Snape. Dreams begin and she realizes there is more to the wizard than meets the eye. EWE HS/SS
1. Chapter 1

AN Note: I am at a standstill with the End or theBbeginning and this popped into my head. Hermione manages to obtain an apprenticeship with Professor Snape. Something strange begins to happen. Rated M so you are warned.

Chapter 1: Apprentice

It took her five years to convince him that she should apprentice under him to obtain her Potions Mastership.

Time and time again he said no and walked away, no explanation or reasoning behind his answer.

Walked away when she asked him while he sat at the bar at the Leaky Cauldron nursing a glass of Firewhiskey in Diagon Alley.

Walked away when she asked at the yearly celebration on the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Three to be exact.

She suspected she drew the line when she talked Headmistress McGonagall to arrange a meeting with him. He arrived to the Headmistress's office as expected, black robes billowing around him, anger flashing for a moment and hand tucked quickly in the pocket of his robes. Before she could ask, he quickly removed his hand from his robes, growled out "No!" Turning around and left without a word.

It was then that she realized she may have overstepped the boundary of….well…a driven purpose turned to stalking for she knew his schedule and often spied on him. She suspected he knew she followed him.

One last time and it would be stalking of a personal sort.

She arrived at the entrance to Spinners End feeling uncomfortable at the dilapidated houses and continued up the street, placing a shield around her remembering the fact that he placed a hand in the pocket she knew contained his wand. One last plea and this would be it.

She found his house and stepped carefully up the path missing a large amount of cobbled stones and took a breath to compose herself as she looked at the dilapidated house.

The door swung open before she raised a hand to knock and found him before her minus his black robes and instead in black trousers and a white shirt with a black vest covering it snarling out. "Once again the answer is no Miss. Granger! I tire of your stalking, interfering with my free time. If you continue I will go to the Department of Law Enforcement to obtain a restraining order against you."

Hermione did not back down. "Just a moment of your time Professor Snape and I promise that I will never seek you out again."

"I'll let you have your say Granger and I expect you to sign a contract stating that very fact." Snape growled out.

She waited to be let in and quickly realized that she would have to say what she wanted at the door.

"Well Miss Granger I'm waiting." Pulling a blank parchment from his pocket and tapped it with his wand and a contract appear.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited.

Hermione took a moment to think. This was her last shot because she was a witch of her word.

She took her time knowing Snape became agitated more and more at the silence as minutes ticked by.

"Professor Snape, you have never taken an apprentice and recognized as one of the foremost Potions Masters in Wizarding Britain. Haven't you ever wanted to import your knowledge to pass to the future and create a legacy?"

Snape remained silent for a moment. Hermione took this as a positive sign and smiled to him.

He flicked the contract out. "Tap this with your wand and be away witch and never approach me again." He growled out.

He watched her tap her wand on the contract and immediately ran away without a word.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

A year passed since she contacted him, finishing her final year at an accelerated Transfiguration program and accepted her Mastership.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall met up with her after the ceremony. "Congratulations Hermione. Most fail at the intense course offered. I knew you would succeed."

She fingered the medallion around her neck indicating a mastership of Transfiguration. "It's not the one I wanted." Sighing sadly. "I'm proud of it though." Assuring her ex Head of House that she was proud of her accomplishment as the old witch put forward a seat for her.

Minerva smiled. "Of course you are. You remind me that I have this. From Professor Snape no less." Reaching into her tartan robe and pulled out a light green envelope bearing the seal of Hogwarts and handed it to her.

She watched Hermione open it. "What does it say?"

Hermione looked up from the parchment in amazement because she had not contacted him in a year, honoring their agreement. "It's an offer ship for a position of Potions Apprentice to be provided at Hogwarts by Professor Snape with an appointment to meet him in one week's time to go over the details.

Minerva clapped her hands. "I wonder what made him change his mind Hermione? You asked him enough times."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Professor Snape sat at a table at the Hog's Head waiting for Miss. Granger to arrive for her appointment. Her words pulled him at the thoughts of leaving a legacy behind. He was not a vain wizard and realized maybe it was time to leave one behind to carry forth the knowledge he gained at evil hands to be used for good. He watched her sit down in front of him at the appointed time.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape. I admit I'm surprised that you've offered me an apprenticeship."

She watched her soon to be Master motion over a barmaid and ordered two glasses of Firewhiskey and looked at her.

"I'm curious Miss. Granger and I promise this is relevant to the position that I offer. You and Weasley were an item. Why did you abandon him?"

The question was not unexpected. "Everyone thought we were destined but six months after the battle we realized we did not want the same thing. "

"But you already know this Professor Snape." She continued. "It's public knowledge after all."  
she took up his glass of Firewhiskey and sipped it before placing it down in the table.

He leaned forward. "Your words from a year ago pulled to me and I need to know if you are in it for the full run. With a standard Mastership one could pass it in two years. With what I have to impart to you requires an additional two." Pulling out a long parchment and bade her to read it.

He watched her for twenty minutes, sipping from her glass of Firewhiskey from time to time as she read it.

She placed it down. "A strict course Professor Snape. If I agree it means I remain under your control for the next four years."

"You pursued an apprenticeship for five years and now you balk at what I offer." Snape stood up. "I knew it would be a waste of my time. So much for leaving a legacy."

"I didn't say no Professor Snape. There are a few points we need to discuss. It states that I am to be in residence with you. I hope that means an area consisting of a bedroom, bathroom and a study exclusive to myself.?"

Severus tapped his wand on the parchment. "It does now."

Hermione tapped one another paragraph. "And what of a vacation or break Professor? The standard is two months a year granted for the apprentice to be away from their Master as it has been found a successful break allows success of the apprentice to complete studies."

"That does not apply to a Potions Mastership." Pulling out a think handbook and handed it to her. "Everything that is expected of you is in there. I'll give you one day to decide. Send the agreement to me if you agree and if so I will see you at beginning of term at Hogwarts. If you accept it I promise you will hate me more than you ever did in the past."

She watched him stand up and walk away, dark robes billowing behind him.

She chuckled watching the patrons and wait staff jump out of his way. Despite the years that passed revealing his part as a spy, society still feared Severus Snape.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The first year was the hell she expected and he was abrasive, condescending, and downright infuriating. When she went and tried to talk reason to him he referenced the hand book stating a paragraph and would leave before she could speak.

"_Masters are the final authority in the apprenticeship after a matter is brought up by the apprentice." _

His lack of an answer was considered taking care of the issue as his non response indicated what he thought was correct.

Still, he was amazing when it came to potions. He kept to what was expected of him during the first year and it was hell for her as there was nothing new learned and instead focusing on basic skills and honing them in areas like ingredient preparation and skills in stirring. She scoffed at it at first and then realized as the year continued the training was correct as she learned more than what she expected. He told her early on that year three would be the time to move forward and learn theory and design.

After being taught all of hiding places in Hogwarts that students gravitated to, she was assigned her own detention schedule. She was angry when he followed her without knowledge and dressed her down when she arrived back at his quarters, sitting through his tirade of just sending students away with no punishment and a threat of punishment the next time found.

"When I was new here I did that as well and the students mocked me, and that helped in an unhealthy disrespect of my authority. You must come down like a ton of bricks so they learn the lesson Apprentice for they will not respect you when it is needed in the future."

Soon she had the same reputation as her Master and found that it did help her when she taught classes when he was called away on business.

It was at the Graduation Ball that he surprised her. "Apprentice, I have business that calls me away for one month. You are free for that time and I expect you back on time so we can continue. I do have a curriculum for you to cover during that time and I will test you on it upon my return."

"Thank you Master." Taking the thick folded parchment and tucked it into her robes.

She walked away from him, concealing her excitement of being away for a month.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Her return for the second year was the same as the first, except he allowed her to brew the potions for the Infirmary on her own. He would sniff them and growl out "Acceptable." Before leaving her to continue working.

The regimen changed and introduced basic theory and she relished in it. This was what she was waiting for.

She noticed that he was a bit more relaxed around her, when interaction demanded that he needed to show her, he wrapped his arms around her, grasping her hand as he patiently explained the subtle differences in her ear as he guided her.

They would sit for two hours in their common room, time he allowed to her as an open study and he would answer her questions despite them being beyond what was on his curriculum for her.

Things moved along and he never uttered a word of praise on her progression.

It was the summer of her third year that something changed.

She arrived as expected after the seemingly free month off from her first year was allowed again in her third and entered their common room. "Hello Master, I'm back for more abuse and look forward to it." finding the tall, pale wizard looking to a tall rectangular object hidden by a thick grey tarp. "What is that?" She inquired with curiosity.

"Nothing that concerns you Apprentice." He growled out.

She recognized the harsh hint of dismissal and walked to her quarters and shut the door behind her. Nothing ever changed.

She showered and changed into her nightgown, not bothering to study for this was the first day back and she completed her studies while away from the castle. He would not test her until after classes.

She slipped under the duvet on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She woke up when her tempus alarm sounded out, feeling unrested. Her dreams….what she remembered of them, were erotic to the extreme.

Frowning, she showered before dressing into her apprentice robes and sat at the dresser looking into the large mirror as she tamed her hair. Being a woman she did fantasize, but it was a conscious act on her part. She tried to remember the details, for she always remembered them and found she could not remember on detail for the night.

She shook her head. Just her hormones running away again. Maybe she would date if her Master allowed another free month at the end of the year.

She walked into their common room and found the rectangular object no longer there. Feeling a presence, she turned and found her Master at the door leading to his bedchambers watching her.

"I hope you are ready Apprentice. Advanced theory is on your plate this year and this is when most apprentices fail. I am going to push you harder and if you fail one test, then you are finished. I do hope I set the proper expectation."

She looked into his black onyx eyes and found no emotion, deciding not to answer him.

He continued. "Unlike the years in the past, you have only taught while I was away. This year you will be teaching years One through Three and pursuing theory after hours. I do hope you are up to the challenge."

Were those dark circles under his eyes? It looked like he did not get any sleep as well.

She smiled. "Ready for the challenge as always Master." She responded back in what she hoped was a perky voice. Gods she was tired.

"I hope so for your sake Apprentice." He drawled out. "Come. We will discuss the dunderhead's curriculum and what I expect from you as far as teaching. Moving to open the door leading to the Potion's classroom. "This will take us to lunch, of which we will dine here for I am not seen about until staff meeting before the students arrive."

She entered the classroom and he pointed her to sit at his desk. "Find in front of you the curriculum for years One to Three. You have three hours to study before I test you on it."

His last act was to call a House elf to bring breakfast.

Hermione watched the elf arrive with food and went to thank her Master, but he was no longer there.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Six months passed and every Friday night her dreams were erotic. She never caught the face of the man she dreamed about. But oh those dreams! The man sensed what she wanted, needed and moved with not one word, working her body until she was flushed with need. Oh, she was teased until she felt him fill her, slowly moving and allowed her to control the pace. Slowly, languidly almost until the pace began to move forward faster and faster until….Nirvana, heaven meets earth, whatever one would name climax and completion.

She enjoyed Saturdays for she escorted the students to Hogsmeade. After the first few visits, she quickly reignedthem in line and rarely did they wander off from the allowed areas. A few students getting a three month ban from their one day to be free of the school took care of that.

She sat at a table outside of Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shoppe sipping a cup of tea, watching the students walk by while she waited for Harry and Ginny.

Harry walked up with his wife on his arm embracing both witches with a hug.

They sat and Harry ordered tea and scones for all. "Hermione, you are looking good. A glow about you that's been missing since you broke up with Ron. Do you have a new beau Hermione?" Waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be silly Harry. Master Snape keeps me on a tight leash. Unless it is summer break, Saturdays are the only time allowed to myself and you see how I spend that."

Laughing out, they spent an afternoon together with the couple telling her of their children and their milestones.

Harry and Ginny walked her to the last carriage and left her with the promise that they would write more. "See you Harry and I have one year left. I promise I will spend at least a month with you two and drive you batty!"

Ginny squeezed her hand. "Oh no you won't Hermione. Free babysitting."

She chuckled and climbed into the carriage to be taken back to Hogwarts.

She spent the twenty minutes of travel time thinking about Ron. After their spectacular break up reported by the Daily Prophet she had not heard from him and he literally dropped away from Wizarding society. Wherever he was, she wished him well.

She spent her time walking through the halls thinking of her dreams. She was not one to dream of such erotic encounters. The times she indulged herself was only thinking of Ron only and she felt the man in her dreams was not him.

She only dreamed them on Friday nights. She vaguely remembered them and vowed that she would concentrate and write down what she remembered as soon as she awoke. There has to be an explanation for this.


	2. Chapter 2 And Something

AN Note: I am at a standstill with the End or the Beginning and this popped into my head. Hermione manages to obtain an apprenticeship with Professor Snape. Dreams….and oh those dreams! But why is she having them every Friday night?

Chapter 2. And something….

The dreams continued like clockwork. Every Friday night her fantasies were fulfilled, at least she was sure of that even though she remembered little.

The dreams were so real, so life like as she was awake and the man pleasuring her could sense what she wanted and moved to comply. It was like she was one with the unknown wizard in her dreams.

Her senses were heightened in her weekly dream and the smell of sandalwood was the only thing she remembered... Every Saturday morning she woke up feeling worn but sated.

Reaching for her notebook she closed her eyes, trying to remember details of the night before and the only thing she remembered was a vague memory of sandalwood. Opening her eyes she concentrated as she wrote. Looking down only the word Sandalwood was on the paper. Flicking back, it was always the same. That single scent.

Hermione read the single word that repeated itself time and time again and threw her notebook down on her bed frustrated. She was no closer to figuring out her dreams. Tomorrow was graduation and she would be away from the school. Maybe her dreams would stop as they started when she arrived back.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione stood next to her master during the Graduation ceremony. She smiled and shook the hand of the students arriving before her and soon the ceremony ended. Later she stood against a dark corner beside her master at the Graduation ball.

"Master, another year finished." Hermione started.

"Yes Apprentice but there will always be the dunderheads to teach in the next year." Severus growled out.

Hermione chuckled. "To be sure Master. However I have a request of you. I've had….disturbing dreams for the past six months. I've tried to remember them but have been unsuccessful and remembered bits and pieces. I've tried the standard charms and they do not work. I hope you have a potion?"

Severus pulled a parchment from his pocket and tapped it revealing the ingredients for a potion. "I'm not going to enquire but suspect it is from the war? Dragon Blood is an expensive ingredient Apprentice. Are you sure you want to pursue this? Do you really you want to remember them? Perhaps fuzzy memories are best left to that."

Hermione smiled and took the parchment from him. "I do Sir so I can move on."

Her Master looked to her with the first bit of concern in the years she apprenticed with him. "Some dreams are best left unknown if you are blessed to not remember them completely. Mine..." He whispered softly. "Nothing can prevent dreams Apprentice. I know because I have tried in the past. Remembrances of the past are my continued penance for the life I've lived. I tell you this because Potter shared my memories of that fateful day to you."

He looked to her for a moment. "The potion I gave you will allow you remember. I hope it does not break you while you pursue them. I hope for your sake that it is worth it in the end. Some things are best unremembered."

He turned from her and quickly left, black robes billowing behind him.

Hermione watched him leave, stunned. If the dreams continued during her break she would pursue it despite his warning. He did not know her purpose but touched that he showed a bit of concern, the first since her apprenticeship.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She arrived at the 12 Grimuald place and met Harry at the door and noted he was distressed. "Hermione you already left Hogwarts before I could warn you. Give me your bags and we'll go somewhere to talk."

She held her two bags out numbly, not saying a word and watched while Harry placed them in the hall and closed the door behind him. "Let's go Hermione." Placing a hand on her elbow and led her away.

Before she knew it she was at a public Apparation point not too far from his house. "We'll go to the Leaky Cauldron. I believe a drink is in order."

"A hefty one Harry. I'll meet you there."

Harry nodded to her. "I'll hunt you down if you don't show up Hermione."

She watched him turn his heel and disappeared. She stood there. Merlin he was back.

Taking a moment to calm herself, she turned her heel and Apparated away as well. Entering the Leaky Cauldron, she returned the greetings from the witches and wizards standing at the bar and seated in tables and found Harry sitting at a corner booth away from the crowded portion with two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey.

She slid into the booth and looked across the table separating them and held her glass up so he could fill it.

Harry did so and watched her sip the golden liquid. "It's nice that we no longer have a crowd around us when we are in public."

Hermione smiled. "I agree Harry. The first two years after the Battle drove me crazy. All I wanted to do was settle and be left alone. But Ron did not want that did he. He relished the attention."

Harry remained silent and sipped his drink watching her. An uncomfortable silence passed before she decided to speak.

"I take it Ron is staying with you? Why not the Burrow?"

Harry sighed and poured himself a hefty portion and drank it down. "You know Arthur and Molly never approved of how he treated you and still feel he tarnished the family name. They may not be rich but they take pride in name. You know how Pure Blood families are Hermione."

She sighed. "I understand Harry but does that cancel our plans? I've looked forward to it and miss you, Ginny, and the kids."

He sighed. "It's up to you Hermione. I'm his friend and want to help him. He told me he took care of things and ready to make a fresh start."

"I'll give it a go Harry but don't blame me if I go back to the castle."

Harry smiled relieved. "All I ask Hermione. Who knows maybe we will be the Golden Trio again."

"Does he know I'm staying with you for a month?"

Harry looked guilty. "I've not told him Hermione. I needed to meet with you first to make sure because it would have been unfair to you if I didn't warn you. I'm glad you decided to stay. James misses you."

Hermione smiled. "I promise I'll spoil him and leave you with the aftermath."

She continued. "I'd love to finish that bottle of whiskey with you but I need my senses about me when I see him. Such a waste as it is Ogden's."

"I know what I can do with this Hermione. Picking up the bottle. "See Dedalus Diggle? He married Arabella Figg three weeks ago and kept it low key.

She watched him go over to the bar where they both sat and watched him whisper in the older wizard's ear for a moment and arrive back empty handed and held his hand out to her. "Let's go Hermione. Ginny was worried you would not stay."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

They arrived back and Ginny hugged her. "I've missed you Hermione! Only one more year to go and you'll be a Potions Master just like you've always wanted."

She returned the red headed witch's hug eyeing Ron who stood behind next to Harry watching.

"Hello Hermione." He breathed out.

Hermione walked up to him and shook his hand noting the nicely tailored robes that he wore. "Good to see you again Ronald. Harry told me you'll be staying here a while you get things in order."

Ron smiled. "I know this is hard for you concerning our past and hope we will be friends again. I've changed Hermione and not what who I was before. I hope to prove that to you."

She looked to him. "You look good Ron. I'm going to my room and change out of my Apprentice robes and visit the kids for a while. I'll see you at dinner."

Harry, Ginny, and Ron watched her move up the stairs. It went better than expected.

Over the course of the first week back Ron actually showed interest in her studies and she spent a lot of time with him pleased he made an effort. She made the effort not to ask about the three witches which bore his children, deciding not to bring it up.

Dinner Friday and she was uncomfortable sitting at the large dining table as Kreacher served a perfectly made Onion soup for an appetizer. Why was he back showing interest in her studies when he never cared before? And then the thoughts of the unknown wizard that haunted her dreams every Friday night. Would that dream return?

Harry noticed it. "Hermione you seem distracted. I've seen that look enough times when we were at school." He accused.

"It's nothing Harry." She lied. "Master Snape always gives me a project to complete while I'm away. This one is tricky and I've not even addressed it."

Dessert was served and Hermione ate a few bites and placed her fork down. "I think I'll get a bit of fresh air and then go to bed."

After a long walk Hermione arrived back. She knew Ronald's plan of coming back and there was no way she would ever get back with him. She intended to tell him tomorrow for she realized how he watched her.

She walked up the stairs silently not to wake anyone up and opened up her door, surprised to see Ron sitting in a chair. It was obvious that he waited for her.

"You shouldn't be in here Ron."

She stood up and walked to her until mere inches of being close to her. "I was a fool Hermione and it took life to make me realize it. It took losing you to realize how precious you were to me. I moved the witches to America and they turned over their children for adoption. I worked hard and paid them off and they will never be involved in my life again."

Hermione looked to him shocked. "What will Molly and Arthur say Ron. You know how they value family and you pawned off yours!"

She looked him over eyeing the fine robes he wore indicated he had money now. "And just what have you been doing Ron?"

He remained silent and a flash of guilt flashed before he hid it. "I use skills I learned during the war to my benefit in other countries. I'm handy with a wand and a strategist."

Words flashed in her mind. Assassin? Mercenary?

"Ron there is no way we will ever be together. I can't trust you and I found perhaps we are best as friends if that can even happen." She murmured. "Tell Harry I'm going back to the castle and spend the rest of my vacation there. Don't try to contact me Ron. You know I am apprenticed under Professor Snape and I don't think he likes you. Go to the Burrow Ron and mend your issues."

She left him standing there and silently walked down the stairs and out the door.

Harry melted out from the landing hearing her words and found Ron looking to him forlorn. "I told you that your plan was a bad idea."

"I've lost her for good Harry." Ron muttered out.

Harry turned to him. "You lost her years ago Ron. I know she has kept to herself after you hurt her with your infidelities. Move on like she told you."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived back at the castle, walking up the path to the castle cursing that Ron' arrival back interfered her time with Harry and Ginny.

She made her way in the darkened halls of the castle now that the students were away. Moving down she made sure to enter he common room she shared with her Master so she would not disturb him. She would stay in her room and he would not know she ever came back early.

It was Friday night and she knew her dream would occur again and decided she would drink what she brewed to remember. Placing the empty phial on her bed stand she settled to sleep fully clothed as she was exhausted from the drama of the day. She needed to know who she dreamed of.

HGSSHGSS

Long pale fingers caressing her, coaxing her and her body flamed with desire. The man was blurred and the first features came into view. His eyes. Black eyes burning into hers, desire in his eyes.

He placed her gently on a large bed covered with green sheets made of silk and she sighed out in desire as the bare chest of the man came into view. Scars crisscrossed his pale chest and there was a spalttering of spry hair on his chest.

Murmured words she did not hear as her removed is black trousers and slipped in beside her. Pulling her to him, his breath in her ear, words not heard in the dream.

She maneuvered him until he was on his back, reaching up to run long pale fingers through her brown curls.

"….Such a minx." The silky baritone voice spoke in her dreams, everything becoming clearer ever so slowly.

Her hands moved to grab his hands as she straddled him, placing them on her breast and the man took the cue gently caressing her and pulled her down, warm tongue caressing her hard nipples, flaring her desire.

"This time it's for you." Her dream voice murmured and she moved to place herself over his evident desire, long length standing out.

She slowly slid down and engulfed him, hearing a hiss from him as she settled and did not move. She heard him breathe out. "Oh Gods you are so perfect and I can't have you, but I'll take what I can even if this is all a fantasy. Love me Hermione Granger!" The silky voice growled out in desire.

She began to move slowly, her hip undulating as she slid down fully, enjoying the moans emitting from the Wizard, as things around her came more into focus.

The wizard with black obsidian eyes focused on her as she moved, hands over her until his hands rested on her bottom and grasped harshly and slowed her movements to a slower pace. "Slowly, slowly, slowly." He hissed out. "This is our time and I do not want to rush it. Once a week is all that I have." Sighing out in pleasure when her small hands covered his.

His features slowly became clearer in her dream, and she almost captured it before he flipped her until she lay on the back, long length pushing into her without missing a beat.

Undulating, the pace continued as they both began to sweat and moan out in pleasure.

"Harder!" Her dream self demanded and the wizard complied.

Features of a pale ass came clear as he sped his pace after growling out. "More Hermione! I just…just…Oh Gods Woman! I can't hold! " Driving into her in a hard frantic pace until she felt him grow harder if that was possible and pulled her close to him as she screamed out his name as his member drove at a frantic pace and she felt her walls clamp down and orgasmed, tight walls wrapped around him as she rode the wave and felt him release into her.

He fell over her panting. "You… You will be the bane of me and you will never know it. How I wish."

Her dreamself silenced his words as she kissed him deeply pulling her to him and looked into his eyes. "You…I love…"

She woke up with a start when he looked down to her in almost adoration in the dream, the man's feature clear in her mind. Oh Gods her dreams were about Severus Snape!

During her dream she somehow undressed herself and moved to put a nightgown on, enjoying the afterglow of incredible sex of which she never experienced before the dreams

Opening the door she tip- toed out into the common room, unsure of what she would find. Moving to his bedroom door that was cracked open for the first time in four years, she opened it surprised that it opened and observed him asleep in chair in front of a large mirror, long pale arms over the arm in the chair for he was shirtless and probably more and deep in sleep.

She pulled the door closed. What the hell was he doing to her?

Moving back to her room she laid down and suddenly remembered all of her previous dreams and it was of the same man. Her Master Severus Snape.

Tired, she drifted off to sleep. She promised herself that she would think more of this on the morrow.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: We find out the reason for the dreams I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry about the long wait but life gets in the way sometimes

Chapter 3: …..

She went back to her room and softly closed the door. She sat down on her bed thinking of what she found. She found her Master's door opened sleeping in his bedroom in a chair in front of a large mirror pale arms hanging from the arms of the chair.

It could be coincidence. After all he knew that she was away and probably allowed himself freedom in his own quarters when he knew she was away. It was only because her Apprenticeship that he created her rooms in the first place. It was probably coincidence and she would prove it next Friday. Maybe that was what he did normally when she was away. She did not know.

She had two weeks to figure it out. She marked the time she found him and would stay awake next Friday and hide in her bedroom.

For the next week she stayed in her room, hearing him move around outside her door. She recognized the particular close of the door to his private lab. It was always squeaky and often wondered why he did not fix it with magic, dismissing that was what he was familiar with and did not want change. One thing she noticed about her Master was he held to a schedule and familiarity to the things that he could control.

She stayed in her room, using the time to study the plan he laid out for her for the summer. Soon Friday came around, ordering a light dinner so she could stay awake.

She waited sitting in her bed, books spread around her while she passed the time. No urges or anything. Just another normal night of studying like any other time of the week.

She looked at the small wind up clock she kept on the bed stand noting it was 1am. She did not hear the squeak indicating his arrival from his private and it was now 1am. The man kept long hours just as if the students were still here.

She yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. Her mission forgotten, she fell back onto her bed and went to sleep.

Rats! Her plan went awry and fell asleep before she could investigate. The potion worked perfectly and she remembered everything. The dreams were becoming more intense with each meeting. One week left before she needed to be here officially and she found that she could not bear her forced isolation any longer. She needed to see him, gauge a reaction, and plan.

Standing at her door she heard movement indicating he was moving about in their common room.

She waited hearing muffled growls a few times before a door slammed shut. It was not the squeaky door so she knew he went out through the main door to their quarters.

She waited five minutes before leaving, making sure he would be well away from the dungeons. Rushing out of their quarters, she hurried through the halls, making her way out of the castle and away from the grounds without being seen. She needed to see Ginny.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione arrived at 12 Grimuald place and knocked on the door, finding Hermione standing. "Come in Hermione!" Her friend gushed out, pleased at seeing her.

"Ginny I need to talk. Oh Gods is Ron still here?"

"No he left when you did and did not mention where he was going." Ginny replied and motioned her to the drawing room and called for Kreacher the house elf to provide tea and shortbread.

The grizzled old elf served without a word and shuffled out of the room, leaving the witches.

Ginny sipped her tea, surprised to find her friend agitated. Placing her mug down. "Spill Hermione. You risked coming back here knowing my prat of a brother was here to talk.

Hermione fidgeted for a moment and settled. "It's these dreams I've been having….."

After an hour Hermione finished and glared when Ginny laughed.

"They're nothing. I've told you before Hermione that you need a man. Your dreams confirm it."

"I did not tell you who I've been dreaming about." Hermione reminded her.

"You wicked minx!" Ginny giggled out. "You told me you could not see the man in your dreams."

"I brewed a potion to allow me to remember my dreams. Care to guess who it is?"

Ginny leaned forward in anticipation. "Who is it Hermione? Spit it out."

"Professor Snape and I think they are his dreams because he controls what happens. They started when I arrived back and there was a strange rectangular object when I arrived and he told me not to worry of it."

"What are you going to do about it?" Ginny breathed out.

She watched her friend stand up. "He gave me the recipe for the potion genuinely concerned that they were from the war, discouraging me to take it. I'm going back early and gauge his reaction and tell him my dreams. Perhaps he is not aware what he does?"

Ginny watched her leave and hoped she would be calm when she faced the man in her dreams.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione timed her arrival back at Hogwarts in time for lunch, arriving in the teacher's lounge where all of the Professors took their meals when the students were away.

Headmistress McGonagall greeted her. "You've arrived back early Hermione I hope all is well?"

Hermione took her seat next to her Master. "I wanted to work on some potions that Master Snape gave me to work on during the summer and needed to be here to finish it."

Her Master turned to her. "All that you moaned about was time off and yet you arrive back early. Good thing this is your last year for I would have not given you time off to…recuperate….the next year."

Hermione smiled. "The potion recipe you gave me worked."

Severus turned to her with worry. "They did not disturb you?"

"They did Master Snape and hope to talk to you about how to get rid of them."

Severus turned and found his fellow professors looking to him in curiosity. "She was having trouble with dreams and I gave her a potion recipe to help her remember." He snarled out. "I advised her not to take it but she insisted."

He turned to her and his demeanor changed. "I will help you if I can Apprentice."

Hermione nodded. No reaction at all, only concern in his voice. "Thank you Master. I'll meet you in our quarters after I study a bit."

Nothing more was said as the staff tucked into lunch, murmuring on the arrival of the students and the plans for the forthcoming year.

Hermione enjoyed the meal of perfectly served pheasant with apple, finishing her meal and placed a napkin to her lips and placed it down before standing up. ""I'll meet you later Master."

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione sat in their common room waiting for her Master to arrive and watched him removed his outer cloak and hung it on the brass cloak stand next to the door.

Moving to his liqueur cabinet he pulled a single bottle out and a single tumbler and went to pour.

Hermione interrupted his action. "I'll take one of those as well."

He glanced at her in surprise as she never drank anything stronger than Pumpkin juice. "Our discussion must be serious for you to drink what I normally do Apprentice." Making another and approached her holding out a tumbler.

He watched her take the drink and sipped it, moving to sit across from her at his leather chair and sipped as well.

"You wanted to discuss your dreams Apprentice? I hope they did not distress you when remembered."

"I misled you Master." She began nervously. "The dreams were not from the past but of a….more…personal nature and not from the war but current."

She hurriedly continued noting the look of anger on his face. "Master, let me explain! This man drove me crazy in the dreams." Yeah, she thought crazy with desire and the best non-existent sex she ever had. Not that her sex life was any different in the present. Non-existent that is. "Identifying the wizard has brought me a sort of closure. The question however is his intentions." Watching him intently.

"Do you know him Hermione? I will take care of the wizard did to you to give you dreams that obviously distressed you."

She took a chance and reached over and squeezed his hand that was clutching hard on the arms of the chair and felt it relax. "I do know him and he works here Master. The dreams did not distress me. The inability to identify the man did."

She released his hand and stood up. "The dreams started the Friday after the strange object I found in our common room when I arrived for my third year and you told me not to worry myself of it. A strange coincidence Master?"

She watched him closely for a reaction and none found.

"It is and dismiss it Apprentice. I'm sure you will not be bothered by them again."

"My last year Master." She murmured.

He remained sitting and looked to her. Was that a flash of regret in his eyes before he pulled a folder from his pocket and tapped it with his wand. "It's advantageous you are back early Apprentice. Here is the one thing that you will work on when you are not teaching this year." Holding it out to her.

She took it from him. "I'll review it in my room Master and we can discuss it tomorrow."

Hermione watched him finish his drink and stood up.

"Welcome back Apprentice Granger. Remember the pass or fail requirement I gave you three years ago." Growling out in a silky voice. "After all of your hard work I hope you excel for it would be pitiful that you fail at this point. My one Apprentice that I will teach for there will be no others." Turning from her.

She watched him go to his room and close the door silently behind him.

Holding the folder close to her she waited a moment and left the common room as well.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

The dreams stopped as promised and for the first few weeks back at Hogwarts it was like she was at the first year and distanced from her.

She missed the dreams. She missed his touch, the only thing she looked forward to on Friday. If only he came clean she would have told him that she wanted more. Thinking on it, she supposed it was their roles that got in the way. Or maybe ashamed that she found out? She continued to brew the potion every six weeks so if the dream happened, she would remember. The dreams never returned.

Things slowly eased back to what they were before with him relaxing around her. The unspoken elephant between them evidently unremembered on his part. But his task was impossible. Extend the Wolfsbane potion to last six months? Madness!

She sat across from her Master in frustration at the task presented for her final. Term was coming to a close and she was nowhere near the solution. "The task you gave me is futile Master." Hermione snarled out, her anger growing when he barked out a laugh.

She paused, realizing he knew the solution.

Her Master smirked. "I see you've realized that I know the solution. Apprentice I would not give you a task that was unknown even if it was not published. You're a clever witch and I thought you would find it on your own. My legacy to you if you figure it out or your failure if you cannot. It could earn you riches beyond measure if you do and throw the Potions world on end."

He watched her. "Despite your doubt I think you can do it. We shall see. Look to the original ingredients and think of something that can lengthen it. You have two weeks Apprentice."

She watched him stand up. "I'll give you a hint. It is something that you used recently. I bid you good night Apprentice."

HGSSHGSS

She sat at the Head Table on the night of Hogwarts graduation, fingering the Potion's medal hanging on her neck, figuring out that Dragon's Blood stabilized the Wolfsbane and she remembered her induction as a Potion Master. Those old biddies sealed her discovery shut and would only allow her the Mastership if she did not reveal it.

"Still your anger." Her Master growled in her ear. "They block you and once they are dead you can reveal it. I bet you never thought that being a Potions Master could restrict you. They only look to galleons earned and if it was announced that you could extend it, your life would be in danger as less Galleons to be made. Not that I am worried of death threats but that was why I never published it. Your final is my legacy to you Master Granger."

She merely nodded and watched the students dance.

HGSSGGSSHGSS

Later that evening she stood in her room surrounded by boxes containing the items of her four years of apprenticeship at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She felt empty, not understanding why.

She paced around her room. She could go now but wanted to stay so she could take here leave from Professor Snape properly.

She stopped suddenly, an idea forming.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She watched him from a dark corner of his private room when he arrived and unbuttoned the many buttons of his coat and vest before folding them up neatly on a chair next to his bed.

It was so voyeuristic and she pushed her second thought of being in his personal chambers aside and continued to watch in fascination.

She watched him undo his silk cravat and tossed it down on the neatly folded garments and unbuttoned a few buttons on his while silk shirt revealing spry whispery hair on the small portion of pale chest the shirt revealed. Oh gods she wanted to run her fingers on his chest, alarmed at what she was feeling.

Hermione watched him still suddenly and frown, slowly looking about his room.

Oh Gods her thoughts might be leaking! While no skilled Legilimens she knew enough to throw up a temporary barrier and did so.

He shook his head muttering he was paranoid and moved toward the bathroom.

She heard the sound of a shower running and ten minutes later watched him enter his room with a long green towel wrapped around his hips and sat on the couch, looking to a covered tall object several feet away intently.

"I've missed you." He growled out.

Hermione shot a hand to her mouth to hold back the squeal of surprise when she heard her voice from the covered object.

"You are the one who left me Severus."

Hermione stilled noting the sultry voice of her reply from the mirror. She began to suspect the purpose of the covered object. Oh Gods she was right. He fantasized about her. Her body grew hot at the words.

"I did." He growled out. "You were supposed to be anyone I thought about and not her. You always arrive as her despite who I think of."

"Severus, I was made based on your calculations and perfectly made. Still you pushed me away with no explanation. I can't help it if you always see her. I am a reflection of what you desire."

Hermione shook her head at the pouty voice. She would have never sounded like that. He desired her?

Her voice continued from the mirror. "I know what you have planned. You are throwing me away tomorrow. One last time Severus! Please!"

Hermione watched Severus stand up and walked to the object and pulled the cloth down, revealing a mirror with her looking back at him with lust.

"One last time and you will not connect with her. Yes she knows from the potion but she needs to walk away from here and live her own life. You are just a fantasy after all with nothing to be returned." He growled out, returning to the sofa and sat down.

Hermione stilled when the semblance of herself in the mirror shifted eyes and looked to her hiding in the dark corner and winked before returning to look back to her Master who removed his towel and sat naked in front of the mirror, slowly stroking his large member and watched the mirror intently and thought of his last time with her in his fantasy world.

"Begin!" He growled out.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

She watched his fantasy unfold in the mirror, her walking down to the dungeons with him after the Graduation dance.

"Four years with me Hermione and you survived it." He growled out to her and stopped before their rooms.

"Yes Master….er Severus. I suppose we are equal now." Hermione stuttered out.

"Oh but you have always been my equal and more Hermione Granger." Stopping and grabbed her hand up and kissed it, pleased that she did not pull away.

"The dreams Severus?"

"Mine and I sorry they distressed you. I…we…" Stopping when the witch placed her finger on his lips.

"They did not distress me Severus, I only hoped you would reveal what we shared in them."

He did not pull back in surprise when Hermione pulled him down and kissed him passionately and felt him respond, kissing her deeply.

"Master Grang…err Hermione. We are..." Breaking the kiss and looked to her warm chestnut eyes looking up to him with a hint of lust.

Severus marveled in her smile. "I suggest you get me inside before anyone finds out." Reminding him they were in the dungeon halls.

He immediately removed the wards and pulled her inside, closing the door and locking it behind them

"One last time Severus, and not here on your couch. In your bed." Hermione demanded.

Severus responded immediately and pulled her to his room and watched her remove the Mastership of Potions medallion, tossing it on top of his neatly folded clothes and removed her robes and stepped out of them, revealing a delectable body.

He moved to her, kissing her deeply while they both fought the buttons on his silk white shirt and black trousers and he sighed out when he kicked his boots and pile of clothes at his feet and kicked them away and stepped into her, his need pressing against her slim body.

She watched the scene playing on the mirror. She watched herself slowly move and hand down and grasped his hard cock and heard him moan out in pleasure. "Hermione I want you so and I am not the one meant to be with you though I want it with all that I am."

Hermione watched her image place a finger on his lips to silence him while she used her other hand to stroke him further, heating his desire.

She glanced away from the mirror and observed her master leaning back on the couch, eyes closed stroking his member. So this was a telekinetic link to the mirror and somehow he was drawn to it.

Her body thrummed as suddenly felt connected with the man on the couch, sensing his passion for her.

His want…..his need.

So many months of her dreaming about him and understood his actions now. Despite who he thought of, the mirror only revealed her. He wanted only her.

He body burning with not only what the mirror revealed, but from what she sensed from him

Glancing around his room, she found a book end on one of his many shelves of books and took it up in her hand. It was heavy and would do the trick.

Hermione tossed the bookend hard , watching the mirror shatter in satisfaction and turned to look to Severus sitting on the couch as he slowly came aware.

A/N Ohh after a long wait and a cliffy. I will have the ending posted tonight as well. I hope you have enjoyed it so far.

She found herself in a dark room surrounded with white candles flickering light in the room. She sensed someone behind her and felt arms wrap around her hips and pulled back against the man behind her.

"Another day together Hermione. How I cherish the times." He murmured against her neck and lightly nipped, enjoying her sigh when she leaned back against him, body sagging against him.

He wrapped his arms around her holding her against him.

She turned around to face him and did not resist when he held her tighter against him.

"Severus…." She murmured.

He moved her to the nest to the bed, looking down to her. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione chuckled. "I'm not that beautiful Severus. Pretty maybe."

"Oh but you are beautiful to me." Moving to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, pulling her closer to him, molding her body to his.

Long pale hands moved to squeeze her bum and felt her shudder against him.

Not breaking the kiss, he moved to remove her nightgown and ran a long pale finger down her spine, feeling her kiss him hungrily and responded, enjoying her nimble fingers unbuttoning the white shit her wore, feeling it flung aside and warm fingers tracing down his chest and rested on the waistband of his trousers and rested, enjoying the deep, feral moan the escaped his lips.

Breaking the kiss "I want something more." she murmured and unbuckle he belt, feeling strong hands caress her shoulders and felt her nimble hands unbutton and pull down his trousers and felt them slid down his long legs and pool around his bare feet.

He kicked his legs to shake them off and moaned when Hermione lightly kissed his chest. Kissing the top of her hair his hands me moved his hands down and cupped her breast. "So perfect."murmuring and gently squeezed them and moved to nip her shoulder while using his hands to slowly slide down the her side and push her skirt down at the same time removing her knickers as well.

Turning her slowly to allow her to step away from her clothes, and her back against him, hands moving to her hips and pushed her against him while continuing down and caressed the top of her thigh.

He undulated against her


	4. Chapter 4 more

AN Mature scene and under 18 do not read. Hermione addresses her Master and finds something…more

Chapt 4: More

She watched him intently and found his eyes locked to her as he realized the real object of his desires standing in front of him.

He jumped up quickly wrapping his towel around him to hide his deflating organ. "I should be angry at you Master Granger for spying on me in my personal quarters but not surprised you are here. Actions not of your House I remind you."

No growl in his voice, no yelling, only resignation in his voice.

She watched him move to the destroyed mirror and stopped in front of it. "I've always respected your intelligence Master Granger…"

Hermione stopped him. "Based on what I've seen and dreamed I suggest you call me Hermione."

Severus nodded. "Hermione then. I felt alive after many years of numbness. I created this mirror to distract me, less a loss of professionalism got in the way of your petition for Mastership. I did it to protect you, little did I know that I added your signature and you were able to see what I saw. What I felt."

Hermione rushed to him and placed her finger on his lips. "Is what I've seen true? You desire me?"

"Yes! That was the only reason to…"

She kissed him, feeling surprise from him before he responded back in kind before breaking it

"I…Hermione…."

Hermione turned from him and observed the broken shards of glass and wood. Pulling her wand out she pointed it and the shards of glass and wood whirl around and reformed. She whirled around pointing her wand at him and stilled, watching him back up with his hands held out. "I can explain it."

She thought and watched her spell dress her master in the dark, forbidding robes she was accustomed to.

The wizard remained still and watched her, eyes calculating.

She put her wand away and moved to him. "The mirror repaired connects us both. I'd like to see what you would do with the real thing. "

She watched him observe her, indecision flashed across his features before he moved to her and pulled her down on the couch next to him.

"Watch!" He commanded.

The mirror shined brightly for a moment and she looked to the mirror, finding herself and Severus looking back at them.

Hermione gasped out, caught in a hypnotic spell. She knew it would happen but the lust she felt from his connection to her was….so….thrilling and scary at the same time. The wizard was used to keeping his emotions in check but this…it was like a floodgate released.

The mirror clouded and she watched in fascination when the mirror cleared and watched the image of her walk down the winding stone stairs leading down to the dungeons, the day of teaching done.

She felt fear when arms grabbed her and held her close to a body.

"I'll report you! Release me now!" She commanded, cursing that the unknown person held her arms down, not allowing access to her wand.

"Oh, I think not Apprentice Granger." A silky whisper purred out.

She relaxed, recognizing the voice her Master. "Master Snape?"

"So long that I used a mirror to live what I could not have, but you are here now. Willingly at that."

"You realized my request for the potion was because of you."

A light flared out in the dark hall and she found him smiling, crooked teeth and all, lust in his eyes.

"You've allowed it sweet witch and I am going to take advantage of that." Pulling her closer to him and held her tight.

She looked up to him unsure. "So this is all of your creation and your fantasy?"

"You know it for you are watching." He murmured. "Your mirror gives a fail-safe. Only say no and this will end."

Hermione watched him step away. "I don't want this to end."

She watched Severus in the mirror bend down and kissed her passionately.

Trembling in his kiss she pulled away. "I'm not one to be ruled."

Snape chuckled. "No you are not." Pulling him close to him and moved her towards his chambers.

"I've dreamed of this Hermione and nothing will stop me now." Kicking the door to his room open and pulling her in with him.

Standing in the middle of the room, the fireplace came to light with a roaring fire. "Part of your fantasy I think." He murmured.

"Do you want me Hermione Granger? I have you here and I want you with all that I am." Snape inquired. "We are in a mirror seeing one another. Oh, I see the desire in your eyes."

Hermione breathed out. "Yes."

Hermione forced herself to look away from the mirror. "Is this true?" Asking the man next to her.

Severus responded in a flat, despondent voice. "It is but this is only fantasy I see along with you."

Hermione continued to watch mirror.

She watched the mirror; lust building as he slowly undressed her.

"Beautiful Lioness."

Undressed, she stood before him, noting admiration and more.

She moved to him. "Severus…" She murmured. "You are dressed and I am not."

He moved to her. "Undress me, touch me." He commanded. "Your touch…" Moaning out when she reached for the top button.

Hermione complied and moaned out while she slowly undressed him, flinging down his teaching robes.

"So many buttons Severus." Nimble fingers undressing him until he was naked before her.

He moved to her, naked bodies touching one another and pressed her against him. "You are beautiful,…" Long arms wrapping down and pushed her tightly against him.

Oh Gods! His hands!

His roaming, long, pale fingers touching her, driving her crazy.

"I told you to touch me." Murmuring in her neck.

She wrapped her arm around him, slowly tracing a finger down his spine eliciting a moan and shudder from him.

His lips moved up her neck, nipping lightly until he reached her lips and kissed her hungrily.

Passion flamed within her as she responded in kind, her fingers touching his body here and there until….

She felt his hand cover hers, encouraging her to move her hand up the hard length of his member, stilling at the weeping head.

He guided her thumb over it, shuddering as he guided her hand to do what he wanted,

"Yeesss! That is the way of it witch and don't stop!" He hissed out moving down to her pert breast and kissed lightly as his hand moved down to the lips covering her sweet nub. He pressed until he found the nub standing out and touched it, feeling her shudder.

"Enjoy." He murmured, using his other hand placed on the small of her back and pulled her tightly to him.

She lost all sense when she felt his finger….there.

Snapping open her eyes after the feeling of…..Bliss, heaven.

His dark eyes caught hers and he knew what she wanted. He leaned her down onto the bed, grabbing her free hand and moved it to the other holding his long length. "If this is what you want guide me." He murmured into her ear and groaned out when he felt his tip at her entrance.

He did not give her a moment and she sighed out in pleasure when she felt him thrust into her and stilled allowing her a moment to get used to his fullness.

""I can't hold it!" He growled out and began a slow pace.

"It's not love nor its lust." Words grunted out between the thrusts.

"It's something more?"

He ignored her question, being buried into her and soon the thrusts came harder and her moans a sweetness.

"Come for me Hermione! With Me! Us! You and I together!" He moaned out.

She knew this was the pinnacle, what all those months of dreams were leading up to and he was here, making love and not. Lust and not. Just simple desire and a passion she felt he never experienced.

"Severus!" She groaned out, feeling her body shudder as she held onto him for dear life at the same time he shouted out her name, releasing into her as he drove into her at the end.

She faded out of consciousness as he pulled out and pulled her tightly to him, whispering into her ear.

HGSSHGSSHGSS

Hermione woke up and yawned. Oh that mirror was so real! What he wanted, what she thought of. She smirked to herself. She intended to talk to him about what they saw together. Who would have known the dark man that was the most feared teacher in the school could be so passionate once those black robes were removed.

It was then she realized that she was naked on a couch obviously enlarged and a very naked Potions Master sleeping next to her, one arm wrapped around her with a leg over hers. Oh gods what she saw and felt was real! Somehow it was not a vision but real!

She blinked and looked to the mirror and found it gone.

She felt him stir moving up, keeping his hand on her waist and looked down to her.

"What is this Severus?" She whispered.

Silence in the room and Hermione began to think that maybe the man beside her regretted the obvious physical contact, for she knew it was not a dream or an images as she felt a pleasant ache between her legs.

"You begged me to be an Apprentice, and then you became a Master in your own right and found out my fantasies about you. If you allow it, I would like to be something more." He whispered in a silky voice.

She pulled him closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "To something more Severus." Falling back to sleep against him.


End file.
